The present ubiquity of wireless networks, such as cellular networks and Wi-Fi networks, have created a market for devices that communicate via those networks. Examples of business communications include machine to machine (M2M) network clients such as remote cameras to security operations centers and vending machines networked to inventory servers via wireless networks.
Use cases are not limited to business contexts, but also extend to consumer contexts as well. For example, many client devices beyond cellular phones make use of cellular networks. Examples include tablets that enable communications over cellular networks such as cellular enabled Apple iPad® tablets and Android® tablets.
However, tablet and other similar clients are endpoints to the cellular network. That is to say, they are clients of the cellular network itself. Accordingly, such clients may access services of the cellular network by participating in cellular security standards such as via Subscriber Interface Module (SIM) card settings or account settings such as T-Mobile ID®.
Some clients do not participate over a cellular network. For example, a cellular network subscriber may access account information via his or her personal computer (PC). However, because the subscriber authenticates himself or herself via entering a password known to the cellular network, the subscriber's PC becomes trusted to the cellular network. In many cases, the subscriber may access account information via his or her cell phone itself, which is trusted to the cellular network, or may make use of multi-factor authentication via message to the cellular phone thereby making his or her PC trusted to the cellular network.
Presently, there has arisen a class of untrusted clients that do not participate directly over a cellular network, yet have a need to access cellular network services. Such access to cellular network services may be known as untrusted device access. One example of such an untrusted device is the Amazon Echo®, a device that, typical of a growing number of devices, enables voice commands and user intent recognition via speech recognition technologies.
Another characteristic of such devices is that they are typically used in an environment that can include more than one person, making it difficult to authenticate a particular user without allowing access to secure services and/or information by anyone in the immediate vicinity of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need to create secure untrusted device access as described below.